


天使十问

by Maga1827



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 天使和恶魔的日常脑洞The daily scenes about the Angel Aziraphale and Demon Crowley。





	天使十问

天使十问

1\. 要说在六千年中，Aziraphale对克劳利哪一点感到遗憾的话就是除了喝酒外他不吃东西，尤其是可丽饼如此美味也不能打动他分毫。究其原因，克劳利说：Smear your body with cream then I will give you a fully bite.  
Aziraphale: ...I hate you!  
Crowley: No, you don’t. 

2\. Aziraphale问：既然你不喜欢食物，为什么要和我一起进餐？  
克劳利沉默了一会回道：我认为那叫约会……  
Aziraphale脸色瞬间熟透：Oh……y…yes! Of course! 

3\. 诱惑是恶魔的天分和本分，克劳利认为他的天使也有类似的天赋，毕竟他的天使每天都在无声诱惑他的游舌去尝那薄唇。  
“嗯？怎么了，克劳利？干什么一直盯着我？” 天使不知道恶魔的心里在滋生什么邪恶的想法，仰起他的天真脑袋和扑朔着闪亮的大眼睛。  
“……没事。” Look, he is tempting me again! 

4\. Aziraphale和克劳利约好了要去人马座阿尔法星旅行。那真是一个美丽的星球，站在阿尔法可以看见璀璨闪动的恒星和玫瑰色雾纱铺开一般美丽的不规则星云。如此造物，Aziraphale认为他必须好好夸他的男朋友，但他的男朋友又不高兴了。Aziraphale不知道夸他人好有什么好生气，之前有一次也是这样！Crowley holds down his angel, intending to make him shut up. However, it turns up to a kiss, a long, gentle, French kiss. 

5\. 天使其实很喜欢跳舞，在克劳利毫不费力的诱惑下，他的天使只犹豫了一秒便深陷探戈的魅力中，可爱又聪明的人类发明的最受欢迎的舞蹈之一。  
“Your arm.”  
天使把手臂搭在恶魔的肩膀上，他变得敏感，肢体很僵硬，软乎乎的脸看起来很紧张，克劳利的脸近在咫尺，气息相闻，天使闭起了呼吸（这对天使轻而易举）。在恶魔技术高超的引导下，天使慢慢放松并在其中找到乐趣。步伐变成快乐的跃动，他们拥抱彼此，或近或远，为突如其来的进攻感到惊喜，因不可预料的后退而失落，如他们在六千年中相处的时光。

6\. 有一件事情Crowley并不知道，和天使为数不多的几次吵架……之后，Aziraphale每次都会委屈地躲起来偷偷哭泣，但每次，恶魔道歉之后，Aziraphale总会说：I forgive you.  
很久以后的某一天，春光明媚朝阳无限的晨间时光，如果有窥梦天使在场，一定能看见Aziraphale的美梦中，黑色的身影抱着软软的天使正在用舌头温柔地吻去他的眼泪。即使那只恶魔现在正躺在他的身边。

7\. Aziraphale对克劳利能养出如此娇艳欲滴的植物感到惊奇，并认为他的男朋友很有当园丁的天赋。直到有一天，他看见了克劳利是如何对待生病了的植物，他才发现自己错得有多么离谱。为此，Aziraphale决定在克劳利的公寓中住下，每天查看植物的生长状况，一发现叶斑即刻施放治愈术，彻底杜绝了克劳利把植物榨汁的残忍行为……  
对此结果，克劳利十分满意。

8\. 对克劳利来说，人类最好的发明是汽车。而对Aziraphale，他相当感激黑色眼镜的发明，天晓得克劳利的眼睛对他来说有怎样致命的魔力！那双蛇瞳流转的金色光芒，Aziraphale发誓，除了背叛无上的主，他愿意为他做任何事情！因此，每次面对摘下眼镜的克劳利，Aziraphale十分谨慎地避免直视克劳利的眼睛以把持自己不要被克劳利的各种诱惑和建议所俘获。当然，天使的努力收效甚微，尤其是克劳利那双眼睛望着他温柔宠溺地笑的时候，他忽然明白了中国人的那句诗：牡丹花下死……

9\. Crowley: Angel! See what I got!  
克劳利像是献宝一样快速向天使跑去，手里抓着一样正在反光的东西  
Aziraphale: what is this?  
天使总是对人类那些新奇有趣的发明反应不及，他为数不多的现代知识大部分是因为与克劳利深交而从他那里获得的。用人类的话来形容，他就是一个老古董。  
Crowley:Smartphone. Very interesting. Human uses it to do everything!  
Aziraphale: That's clever. How could they use it to do everything?  
Crowley: That is not important. Look at that! We became famous among human!  
克劳利兴奋地点开一个视频，标题赫然写着：“The thought of you is consuming me. #CA”  
短短两三分钟，天使的脸庞以肉眼可见的速度迅速窜红，他不由自己地捂住了自己的脸，抓过毯子把自己裹了起来。可恶的恶魔还在哈哈大笑：See? We are famous! Everyone knows us!  
克劳利还去扯天使的毯子：Don’t be shy, angel!  
Aziraphale: That...that...that is...! How...how could…  
天使语无伦次了半天也没组织出个所以然来，被恶魔抱住亲了一口。

10\. “Your boyfriend is fucking sexy!” 一位美丽的女性靠过来呼出一口烟，对着天使感叹道。  
“Yes...he is...” 天使如坐针毡。到酒吧来是克劳利的提议，天使抱手端坐在红色皮质的沙发椅上仓皇地应对过来搭讪的陌生男女，顺道强迫自己把专注的目光从舞台上散发极致魅力和荷尔蒙的克劳利身上扒下来。天使害羞地低下头，因为“boyfriend” 这个直白的，确定的词。他还没适应在大庭广众下和别人谈及克劳利和他们之间的亲密关系。  
“He must do very good job on the bed, mustn’t he?” 她狡黠的眼睛里满是调笑的意味。天使的脑袋垂得更低了。  
舞台热完身的恶魔快乐得冲他大呼大叫：“Angel! Let’s dance! It is fun!”  
天使愣愣地望着他，第一次有了与天使博爱的本性无关的，想要独占他的爱欲，舞厅旋转反射灯无规律折射的色彩穿过恶魔的身体，他看到克劳利七彩斑斓的本性，不像他只是一片白色无染的灵魂。  
天使以低沉的，谁也听不见的声音，如起誓一般呢喃：“You are right, Crowley. I do love you.” 

作者碎碎念，小脑洞合集就到这里啦~~~我准备开车来着。但是由于本人无法忍受OOC所以还在难产【跪】。主要的问题不在车，车很好写，直接开车过不去我自己那关，foreplay是必须的，车已经写了十几篇了其实，现卡在foreplay上……【ORZ】


End file.
